Pokemon Valentines
by Auramaster24
Summary: Ash wants to get Misty a special gift to confess his feelings. how will it turn out?


Pokemon Valentines

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I also do not own the song Beyond the Stars

Ash packed up his stuff. It was February 1st. He was headed to Mount Coronet in Sinnoh. He would need all the time he could get to pull this off he thought. Gary had told him about some Milotic that live in a underground lake inside Mount Coronet. Ash was in love with Misty Waterflower, who loved water pokemon more than anything, Other than him but he doesn't know that. Hoping to prove how much he loves her, he decides to catch her one. As he heads downstairs his mom stops him.

" Wait, don't forget this." she says handing him a poke gear.

" Thanks mom." Ash smiles.

"Promise you will be careful." She asks.

" I promise mom, Besides you know I died three times before and I always came back." he says. Then realizes the mistake he made.

" YOU WHAT! YOUNG MAN!" she screamed. She could believe the words that came out her sons mouth.

" Uhh.. Gotta go! Bye!" with that Ash was out in a dash. Once he was out of Pallet Town he called out Charizard.

He whispered the plan in Charizard's ear.

" You think you can do it?"

" Charrr"

(Only if you think you can handle it!)

They had landed in Celestic town before nightfall. Deciding to check in to the Pokemon Center for the night. He called his mom. The phone rang once, twice before his mother picked up.

-Phone Conversation-

"Hello Ketchum Residence" Mrs. Ketchum

" Hello mom?" Ash

" Young man where are you!" Mrs. Ketchum

" Celestic town in Sinnoh." Ash

" Young man you have some explaining to do." she held up a crystal like flower(a time flower)

" Mom that's called a "Time Flower" its actually my personal time flower. You can play it if you want. I left it for you to find. Just touch it and you will understand. I have to go. It's curfew."

-With Delia-

She did as ash instructed. The images that came up shocked her.

( For this I will be using lines from the movies I have seen and can remember.)

" You've gotta stop this now! STOOPPP!" Ash. Her heart nearly stopped. He had sacrificed himself to save the pokemon.

" but what can I do that somebody else can't?" Ash

" Only in the hands of the true "Chosen One" will the ice sphere glow like the others, its power…awaked." Lugia

She watched as Ash pulled out the Ice Sphere from its Altar and it started to glow. She was so proud of him. But she saw something she wished she did not see. As her son was returning on Lugia with the Sphere, They were captured. Lugia fired a hyper beam freeing them and they went into the ocean below unconscious. She watched as Misty rescued him and he struggle up to the altar.

"We gotta do something Charizard! We got to get molly out of here." Ash.

Delia remembered that day… she was kidnapped by Entei.

As images passed one came that intrigued her. It was in a crystal like chamber.

" Remember what you said about me before?" Ash

"Ash.." Lucario

" You said my Aura was like Sir Aarons." Ash

" Don't do it you will end up destroying yourself!" Kidd

" If I don't do this then all pokemon and this tree will die. I wont let that happen." Ash

She watched Ash gave up his own Aura to save the Pokemon and the Tree.

She also watched as Ash and his friends saved the world from team galactic.

-With Ash-

The next morning Ash was up early eager to leave. He made it trough the cave system quickly. As he arrived at the underground lake he saw what looked like he couldn't believe his eyes but a pair of Milotic. Obviously one male and female. It was obvious that they were in love just like he was. There was no way he would break them up. Suddenly they had come over apparently they had taken great interest in him. It was as if they could sense what was in his heart. They smiled at each other and nodded. Ash could not believe what was happening.

" You two want to come with me." Ash

" Yes young one. It is obvious that you are pure of heart and in love." the female told him.

" wait you can talk." Ash

" That we can. Now may we know the name of our first human friend?" the male asked.

" My name is Ash and I am actually from the Kanto region." Ash

" My you are quite far from home. It seems you truly love this girl don't you." The female smiled.

" Yes. I would actually die to protect her if need be." Ash

Ash went on to explain that Valentines day was coming up and he was going to tell her then. He told them all about Misty and even showed them the Mini-Misty lure.

" well what are we doing here then. Lets go." the male suggested.

February 14th

It was Valentines Day. Ash had made it to Cerulean City a day early. As he rang the doorbell to the gym he heard a familiar

"Coming"

As the door opened there she was. The girl he had fell in love with since day one of his journey. Misty Waterflower.

"A..Ash." Misty

"Hi Misty. I hope I'm not intruding.." Ash

" Of course not Ash It's just me again this year." Misty.

"Misty I have something to tell you…" Ash

'What a minute, Valentine's day…Nervous Ash, Is he going to say what I think he is?" she hoped.

" Misty ever since you left, deep down, I have been a wreck. I always pushed on without telling you but I cant anymore." Ash said determinedly

" Tell me what Ash?" Misty asked. Hoping for what she longed for.

" that I..I love you Misty." Ash said recoiling. He than covered his head with his hands expecting to be slammed with her mallet.

"Oh Ash you don't know I long I wanted to tell you those words."

She cried as she hugged him.

"You might want to get your tears of joy out now Mist because I got you something." Ash told her smiling

He led her over to the pool and told her to close her eyes. She did as he said. He released the two Milotic in the pool. And they silently came up making a heart formation around the new couple.

" O.K. Open." Ash told her softly.

She noticed the two Milotic in a romantic formation. She looked at her new boyfriend with a tear in her eye.

" Ash did you…"

" Yes. One is yours, One is mine. Their a couple like us." he told her smiling holding her hands.

" Oh Ashy thank you. This is the best valentines day ever." misty told him as she kissed him on the lips.

They than began to sing...

_Here in the night_

_Just you and me_

_In all of the world_

_You're all I see _

_If we could fly away_

_Together we'll fly someday_

_And be who we are_

_Somewhere beyond the stars _

_If I had the words_

_To say how I feel_

_Somehow, some day_

_These dreams would be real _

_When I fly so far and free_

_I __want you right next to me_

_We'll find who we are_

_Somewhere beyond the stars _

_If we made a wish_

_It might come true tonight_

_Just listen to the dreams in your heart_

_Hold them and wish them with all your might_

_And maybe some day_

_We'll know how close we are_

_Love is waiting there_

_Beyond the stars _

_And maybe someday_

_We'll know how close we are_

_Love is waiting there_

_Beyond the stars_

_We can find our way_

_B__eyond the stars_


End file.
